Things You See In A Graveyard
by Krystaline Death
Summary: When Amber, Luigi, and Pavi failed in rebuilding GeneCo, Shilo was forced to take in GeneCo, after finding out that she is Rotti Largo's child. But Shilo isn't innocent, as she used to be... What has changed, in her?
1. Chapter 1

Her heels clicked lightly on the floor, her hips swaying as she walked, her body perfect, without surgery. No malfunctioning organs, and her face was pretty, though not in the blunt way that the woman she was going to see's face was. Her face, was pretty, in the most natural way, a stark comparison to the scalpel sluts who passed her in the hallway, their cheek bones too high, lips too plumped, and eyes unnatural colors. Each slut she passed had a different appearance, but when it boiled down to it, they were all the same-they all couldn't remember their original faces, and were only 'perfect' because of surgery.

And, she thought grimly, despite being in charge of all of this, the scalpels that she made a living off of, from 'fixing' others, had never touched her body. Nor would they ever.

But the same didn't go for the biggest scalpel slut of them all, Amber Sweet. And that was who she was waltzing down the hallway to go see.

It didn't take long for her to hear the girl's shrill scream. "I want Shilo in here, NOW!" And as the girl who she screamed for paused, around the corner of the doorway, a glass item-moving so fast Shilo had no time to identify it-flew, obviously thrown by Amber, and shattered against the far wall. Shilo couldn't help but smile at the woman's antics.

Though Shilo was still only young, but had matured a year, now at the age of eighteen, she was not a child. She was smart, and professional-and the head of GeneCo. It was impossible to turn down; she had no choice, after finding out some… Certain things, that had enraged Pavi, Luigi, but most of all Amber. But they all had grown wise, and started to kiss up to Shilo. They knew of her reluctance to take part in the company, and maybe… Maybe whoever impressed Shilo the most, she would sign over the deed to them.

"Amber?" Shilo's voice was still the same, soft and lilting tune. She stood in the doorway, still petite though more curved than the night of the Genetic Opera, one hip leaning on the door frame, the other resting on her hip.

"Shilo! They messed up my surgery, and they refuse to redo it so quickly!" Amber whined, still acting like a child.

Shilo smiled sadly, walking into the room, and sitting down in a chair, crossing one leg over the other as she peered into the bed. Amber's hair was a pale, almost platinum, blond, with black tips, unnaturally straight… Her eyes were much too doe like, for Shilo's taste, her lips deliciously plumped that had the male nurse staring longingly at them, and Shilo was aware that, as the woman's chest heaved rapidly, her breasts had increased in size. Though Shilo had to pause for a moment at how the woman continued to demand that the needle injected into her body, and the scalpel glided across her skin… It was a wonder that her skin didn't just fall off, like the night of the opera, she changed her appearance so differently and drastically some times. But nothing had happened, in that manner, since that dreadful night, that still had Shilo choking sometimes.

"Amber, what happened? You look amazing, as always." Shilo couldn't help but let some of her exhaustion seep into her tone.

"No, I DON'T!" Amber flung the sheets away from her body, wearing only a skimpy pair of shorts and a tank top, and crossed over to a mirror, staring at her reflection. She pinched what little bit of skin she had on her stomach and hips, too skinny for the swell of breasts and arse that she possessed. "Look at this, they made me look as if I have nothing here! And my eyes! They made my eyes green, I wanted purple! My cheeks look too fat, and my forehead is too wide."

"But Amber, you look fine."

"No, I don't! It's all disproportioned!" Amber whirled on her heel, almost ready to glare at Shilo, though she was fixed with a malicious glare that she couldn't beat from Shilo. "I just don't like it, or want it… They won't let me have another surgery for at least two days!"

For the first time, Shilo noticed that there was a woman who looked soft, like herself, no plastic surgeries, but a scar on her arm showed that she'd had some form of surgery; the woman was standing in the corner of the room. Her name tag revealed she was a doctor. "Miss Wallace," it shamed Shilo that the woman spoke softly and fearfully, as if scared that Shilo would have her shot as Rotti would have for this act, "We can't do it, Amber-"

"It's Miss Sweet to you!" Amber snapped, lifting her narrow nose in the air and glaring at the small woman.

"Miss Sweet, I'm sorry. We can't perform a surgery so quickly… It'll severely damage her."

Shilo raised an eyebrow, looking at Amber. "See Amber, we can do not a thing about this. Now, wait, go into seclusion, whatever. It's only two days. Surely you can withstand this… Appearance, for that long?" her tone was slightly sarcastic, and a bit of a biting remark.

And Amber knew that. It was a bitter reminder, of how she'd sworn off surgeries, after Rotti had died, and Shilo had blatantly refused GeneCo. But then… Then, behind the Largo children's backs, the doctors had fearfully performed a DNA test, on Shilo, using DNA from Rotti's corpse. She, was not Nathan's legitimate child. She was Rotti's. The doctors had had to do it-GeneCo was a mess, a rotten mess, Repo Men running rampant, surgeries going without sterilization, and zydrate 'mysteriously' going missing. They needed Shilo, for without her, they'd have an epidemic of sorts on their hands. Everyone knew it… It had been predicted, by a woman who was akin to Blind Mag, in the way that her eyes could 'do more than see'. Her eyes, could see the future. And she foresaw wide-spread apocalyptic horror. People withering and dying away from withdrawals to Zydrate, body parts withering away, Repo Men doing what they pleased with their uniforms… It had been horrible.

When Shilo had come back, Amber had fallen back into her surgeries.

Which was why, Shilo was now regarded so highly. She put on the happiest of faces, for the press, but deep inside… She was dying. This wasn't the life she wanted. She'd turned Rotti down for a reason… And now, she was a prisoner. Unless she wanted the blood of the world on her hands, she was stuck here. Forever. And she hated it, more than she previously hated her genetics, more than how she'd hated her father when she'd found out that he was the most infamous of the Repo Men… She loathed it, with a passion.

"Now, if we're done here Amber…" Shilo said finally, glancing up at the woman who played her 'friend'.

Amber let out a little 'hmph' and crossed her arms over her enlarged chest, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and shrugging, not looking at Shilo. Such a little brat. "I guess." She muttered, about to say something, though Shilo was already leaving.

Shilo's heels clicked again on the floor of the hospital, her smile sweet and innocent, though there was a lingering edge of sex appeal, to the people who passed her. The patients who she passed in the hall, looked up at her, with such adoration it was almost palpable. Shilo was far better than Rotti, for she'd all but eliminated the Repo Men. They were brought out very rarely, only in the most severe of cases-organ removals, when they were unable to be payed for, were done cleanly, in the hospitals. But if someone ran… The Repo Men loved the hunt. That was the one downfall; the new Repo Men were more vicious, blood cold. They lived for the sight of blood on the ground, lusted after the cries of pain that came as they took whatever they used on their victims, slicing through skin to retrieve organs.

The thought of the men who loved their job, sickened her. She shuddered, as she reached and took the pin with an ornate skull carved into it, from her hair, shaking it over her shoulders as every part of her body screamed in joy. She pushed open the side door to the hospital, magazine reporters were awaiting her out front, and her limo awaited her at the side anyways.

This life was treating Shilo well, at least physically. She'd stopped taking her medicines, giving her body time to grow. She wasn't as petite as she was, though she wasn't voluptuous like Amber. Her face had a very light glow to it, the only reason why that was because she loved the looks on the children's faces when they knew their lives weren't quite over yet. Her dark brown eyes were lined slightly in eyeliner, a light tail to the side of it. Previously, her hair had been slicked back, falling unnaturally straight down her back, though now it hung slightly waved around her shoulders. She wore a pair of sleek black heels, round toed in the front, though the heel seemed precarious and unstable, a small white stripe across the toe, with a metal ornate skull buckle, black fishnet tights, with a bland pencil skirt, a black tank top with lace trim and a slightly low dip, though in the hospital she had worn a suit jacket over that, to look more professional. She'd had to grow up, far too fast. But now, the jacket was discarded, leaving her pale shoulders bare, draping the jacket over her arm. She sighed, pulling open the door to her limo.

For a moment, Shilo was shocked at the sight of a man, in the corner of her limousine, before a slow, slightly wicked smile lifted her lips. "Graverobber."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: 

WOW! After just a few hours, of having posted this, I got WICKED AWESOME reviews! You people actually liked it, when I thought that the first chapter was a little… mleh, a little bit too scattered. 

Oh, and… You people probably won't like me as much for the little twist I'm about to ensure. =3

The Graverobber's chuckle was low, and deep, just as only he could make. His faintly dreadlocked hair, was tied at the back of his neck though a few locks of dirty hair fell forward around his face. He still wore the same old coat, though it looked like it had actually been washed once now. Little glass vials still glimmered from behind the fabric that concealed it, though their twinkle was dim. On the plush leather seat next to him, his gun, no vial loaded into it, rested, his hand not too far from it. The man proffered not to be too far from the gun… Zydrate was easy to come by, as were the little glass vials. But, the gun-he had to steal that.

Shilo sat back in the seat, letting out a sigh, relaxing into the soft seat as she realized that the driver, the same man as the one who had taken her to the Genetic Opera, the one that ruined her life, was staring at her. She waved her hand dismissively, "We can go…" she said, then slowly smiled over at the Graverobber. "Take us to the cemetery. I want to visit my mother's grave…"

"What about your father's Shi?" Graverobber asked, keeping up appearance. He wanted to protect Shilo's reputation, at least to their secrets together-and the way he was raised, was to never trust anyone, but you. He knew for sure that he didn't trust the driver, especially since he worked for Rotti. Hell, Shilo was probably the closest person he'd come to trusting as of late-and he still would never trust his life to her. His business, maybe, because after all, Rotti had trusted his business to her (and in order for Graverobber's business to keep receiving new customers, he needed Rotti's business to keep going) and Shilo had done all sorts of wonders to it.

Shilo shrugged, and smiled at Graverobber, moving closer to him in the seat, and out of direct line of the driver's line of vision. "I went last night… And I don't think I'm ready to do it again." She murmured, and that was true… She had been to her father's grave last night. It was built onto her mother's, located just through a stone door. At first, Shilo hadn't exactly had the money to make it as extensive as her mother's, using the small fortune that her father had left her to try and get out of this horrible place-she was positive that there had to be somewhere other than this.

But then, she'd been sucked into becoming the new owner of GeneCo, a fate that, at first, she'd claimed was worse than death. But then… Well, things had gotten better.

And that was all thanks to the grave robbing genius, seated next to her.

Carefully exiting the limo, making sure to stay out of the line of the cameras-it would do no good to be seen, with the most wanted Zydrate dealers, Shilo grabbed Graverobber's hand, his fingers lacing through her own as she tugged him into the room with her. His smile was laced with wicked intentions, and she smirked up at him, shaking her head at the lustful look in his eyes. "Not now." She walked to the door, waving the driver away. They wouldn't need him to take them home, not tonight; or for him to follow them, on their escapade.

Carefully closing the door, Shilo turned to Graverobber, holding out her hand for something he carried for her. He reached into his coat, hand passing over the little glass vials that so many sought out, before he found what he was looking for. Shaking the dirt from off it, he tossed the bundle at Shilo, who was already stripping away her clothes. He couldn't help but look for a moment, before he met her eyes, and respectfully turned away, still watching out of the corner of his eye.

Shilo knew he was, and it made her smile to herself, as she stepped out of the painful high heels, and too proper skirt. She unfolded the bundle that Graverobber had given her, glancing at the clothes he had retrieved for her tonight. "Very nice." She commented, her gaze devouring the material.

It was very nice, and she was unsure of how he had afforded it-probably stolen off of one of his addicts-but she didn't care. It was a dress, extremely unlike the beautiful one that she'd worn the night of the opera, but beautiful in its own way. It was black, with a slight corset design across the stomach that made it appear as if she had more there than she truly did, with a not too plunging neckline-which was unusual for the Graverobber, he normally retrieved the most illicit clothes as he could for her-that just bared the creamy pale flesh of her collar bone, and her shoulders, only being held up by thin straps. Her waist cinched slightly by the mini corset, but not so that it was difficult to breathe, with a flowing, almost tutu like skirt that fell slightly above her knees.

Graverobber waited for her to put on the dress, before handing her a long trenchcoat like his own, though hers didn't drag against the ground, and went slightly below her knee, with a large hood that would shadow over her eyes, and a pair of combat boots that covered only her ankle. It was important, for Shilo to not be recognized, when she was with him…

"Ready?" Shilo questioned, walking past the Graverobber with a slight smile, though he grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't we make our first stop?" His voice was dark, and alluring, but it had Shilo's hair standing on edge.

"Where?"

"Here."

Shilo looked over her shoulder at him, incredulous. "Please tell me you don't mean here."

"Kid, would you rather someone else did it?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"Fine. Then consider this a test." As he said that, Graverobber reached into his coat, his hand curling around a needle, with a glass vial already in place. Slowly, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time, he placed the needle in Shilo's palm, his hand lingering, and waiting for her to speak.

"I… I don't think I can." Shilo's voice was a whisper, and she was the one who broke their eye contact, to look down at the ground. One salty tear glimmered down her cheek, falling onto the floor with a barely audible 'plip'. She wasn't the Shilo she used to be, so innocent, being the head of GeneCo, seeing her father die and hold him in her arms as he did so, finding out that she wasn't ill as she had thought she was and had been secluded her whole life for nothing, and her… Interactions, with Graverobber, for she wasn't quite sure what they were to each other as of late. Those things had changed her. They'd banished young Shilo, into a dark recess of her mind…

But Shilo still could shed a few tears, for what she'd lost-for WHO she'd lost. And she couldn't even fathom what Graverobber wanted her to do.

"It'll happen sooner or later Kid. You'll find someone you know. And how do I know you'll be able to do it then? How do I know you won't run crying, and expose me?" Graverobber's voice wasn't gentle any more, it was harsh, his fingers wrapping around Shilo's wrist, the one that held the needle. He shifted so he was behind her, one hand still in front and wrapped around her wrist, the other now around her waist and pulling her to him.

But once he realized that she was crying, he sighed, and pulled her hood down, brushing a hand through her hair, trying to still her tears. He hated to see people cry, and normally it angered him-how many times had he himself kept his tears in?-but Shilo was his closest confident.

"Why do you want me to do this? Can't I just… Do it from someone else?"

"Shi, when I took you in as an… Apprentice, of sorts, you have to realize for me, that's a big deal. Dammit, I work alone, okay? But then you came crying to me in the alley way, saying you wanted your 'cure'… Just be lucky, I'm doing this for you." He spun her around so that she was facing him. "I know you can do this Kid," his smile turned cocky, his black lips thinning with the mischievous grin, "Other wise, why would I have taken you in?"

Shilo smiled slightly, and let out the breath she'd been holding. Slowly, she brought the needle up to her eyelevel. Hesitantly, she began to murmur, "Can't we just do this some other time?" but as she looked over her shoulder, Graverobber was already pushing the top off of the coffin, and pulling Marni's body out, and gently taking the plastic away from her face. He laid it down on the top of the stone slab, then stepped to the side, nodding at Shilo.

"Do it now Kid. Just don't think about it."

Nodding to him, and steeling herself, Shilo moved over to her mother's body. Her skin was getting clammy, she knew, it was hard to do… All around her, the flickering holograms of her mother were smiling softly. It was hard to steal from her mother's body… She'd taken Zydrate from bodies before, numerous times in her partnership with Graverobber. The first time, wasn't as hard as this was. Not even close. "I love you Mom…" she murmured, closing her eyes and pressed the needle up her mother's nose. She kept her eyes closed, until she felt Graverobber's hand on her shoulder.

"Kid, it's done." He murmured, and Shilo risked opening her eyes. It was true, the vial glittered, such a lovely soft blue that for a moment, she was entranced. But then she remembered-that had come from her mother.

Shilo flung herself backwards, gasping as she almost lost control of the vial. She'd be damned if it broke now, and she lost that Zydrate, after what she'd just had to do… She glanced over at Graverobber, noting that he'd already put the body away, efficiently fast.

"Who do you think this'll go to?" she asked, sitting down, as she handed him the vial.

"Don't think. It'll make it harder." Graverobber muttered, taking out a few more vials and mixing them all together, then cockily raising his brows at Shilo. "Which one is it now?"

Shilo had to smile at that. She pulled her body up and shook her head, brushing the dirt off of her body. "Come on, let's go." She whispered, pulling up her hood.

As they left, Graverobber snaked his arm around Shilo's waist, pulling her to his side and chuckling darkly. He whispered so as the camera's couldn't hear, in her ear, "Shilo Wallace. Head of GeneCo… And Zydrate peddler."

By the way, I'm just pretending that Needle Through A Bug never happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was becoming routine to Shilo, almost as if this 'alternate person' was a part of her.

It truly wasn't THAT much of an alternate personality-just an alternate appearance. No one knew who she was, she rarely spoke. And no one ever saw her eyes, just lips slightly pursed, occasionally painted a devil red, occasionally glossed, but more often than not left bare… If anyone to find out that the new Queen of GeneCo, the face of hope in a community so darkened over Rotti's years of transplanting and mutilating, was peddling Zydrate on the streets, in the darkened alley ways, alongside the most notorious of the other dealers, well it wouldn't fare well for the company.

And, Shilo thought grimly to herself, as she stood with her needle cocked and ready, her hand on her hip as Graverobber removed the slab of stone off of another body's holding case for her to extract the Zydrate, she probably wouldn't mind if the company crashed and burned. But, she was smart enough to realize, that all the addicts would become ubiquitous in their ways, and since there were no bodies with hasty organ removals, or dying during surgery, there wouldn't be enough Zydrate to go around-there already was a surplus of people dying in the streets from attempted withdrawing, and Amber's failing support group.

"And why, is it failing?" Shilo muttered aloud, as she hastily shoved the needle up the cadaver's nasal passage, her teeth gritted against the sudden rush of anger, "Because Miss Sweet can't get off her 'sweet' little ass, and actually attend one of those meetings. She can't be a role model."

From a headstone, Graverobber watched, one brow raised, one leg swinging over the side of the headstone, the other pulled to his chest. He heard her mutterings-she wasn't as quiet as she thought. For a moment, he wondered if she was jealous of Amber, the girl hadn't been blind the first time she'd seen what happened in the alley ways… Of the lustful way that Amber and himself treated each other, even though those ways were starting to dwindle-though Amber still was a regular customer.

"Shilo?" he questioned

_Is your name Shilo? Can you come down please...? So we can speak. _For a moment, the words replayed themselves in Shilo's head, the scene where she'd met her idol, and, unbeknownst to her, godmother… She thought that it hadn't been Graverobber who'd spoken the first 'Shilo' for a moment, just a memory playing itself in her head in her moment of sadness, as she drew back from the body, another glass vial glowing in her palm.

"Kid?" Graverobber asked again, hopping off the stone, to snatch the vial from her, and tuck it into one of those many pockets in his trench coat.

Shilo smiled up at him, one hand on her hip again. "Yeah?" she asked, reaching into the hood to twist a finger around a lock of hair, watching as it curled around her finger, locking in place for a millisecond, before it sprang back to it's casual waviness.

Graverobber wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her against himself, smirking satisfyingly as her hands moved to his chest, her fingers splayed out against there. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips, before murmuring, "You don't like Amber?" he asked.

It was, by far, not the first kiss they'd had. Shilo wasn't sure what to make of Graverobber-a 'business' partner, a friend, more?-but his question of Amber, wasn't one that she liked. She truly didn't like Amber Sweet, for many reasons. She'd hated Blind Mag. She'd tried to replace the woman, and ever since Shilo had come to the head of GeneCo, been too much of a kiss-up for her liking… And maybe, there was a bit of resentment, for Graverobber's former lover-though she wasn't quite sure if Amber was former or not, though Shilo hoped. But she and Graverobber spent a lot of time together, she'd probably know if the most renowned scalpel slut was with him… But Shilo was unsure.

Shilo tilted her head to the side, gently taking Graverobber's lower lip between her own for a moment. "When you're kissing me, is that the sort of thing you think of?" she asked, her voice having a faint edge of 'sex sells' on it, though suddenly she was spinning away from him. Things like that, she was normally uncomfortable with doing. Still innocent, in some part of her mind… A thirteen year old, trapped in an eighteen year old's body.

_No…_ Shilo thought grimly, thinking of the first Zydrate Addict she'd ever met.

_How old are you?_

_Seventeen._

_I had my first surgery when I was thirteen…_

Shilo wasn't even trapped in a thirteen year old's body. She'd had no surgeries, ever. She was sure she'd never need one, either… Rotti never had. But then again, he'd come down with a disease, that HADN'T been curable.

And Shilo was a blood descendent, of him. She was more likely to have the same disease, though she'd never cared enough to probe and find out if it had the possibilities of being genetic. _But your future isn't up to your genes._

Graverobber's sudden tug on her hand, not quite a comfort as he normally would have, but an insistent, almost worried tug, had her turning to look at him. She glanced upwards, seeing the flock of helicopters, racing above them.

"Kid, we gotta run. Let's go sell a bit." Graverobber whispered, reaching down to wrap his hand around the faint heels on Shilo's shoes. She'd slow down, thanks to those… But with a quick flick of his wrist, he had them broken off, throwing the discarded material somewhere. A bad move-it drew attention.

"Keep your hood up, no matter what. Move fast." Graverobber instructed, and Shilo couldn't help but be surprised, at how different it was from the last time they'd been near confrontation-when she'd been too brave, and ventured out of her mother's tomb. He'd almost wanted the attention, leaping up and screaming out the words that she replayed over and over in her head, the first night that she'd run into him, after becoming the head of GeneCo, wondering how that man and the one who had offered her something so preposterous, it was almost unbelievable…

_Her shoulders were hunched, her arms clenched around herself as if trying to hold pieces that were coming out, together. She wasn't cut out for this line of work; she couldn't handle seeing everyone's face as they told her, fearfully, that they couldn't pay for the operation. Today had been especially horrible, one woman had told her that and started crying, saying that she wouldn't be able to pay in ninety days either, and then the Repo Man would come and kill her._

_It was the first mention, of a Repo Man, since she'd arrived-was it truly only a week ago? And how it had hurt. Her father was the most feared, but then again, that man, the one who sliced open people by the handful, wasn't her father. That was the Repo Man. Her father was Nathan Wallace, despite what any genetic test declared._

_Suddenly, she became aware of the sound of begging. As she rounded the corner, hesitant at what she would find… She gasped._

"_Amber." Shilo murmured, shocked._

_Amber was on her knees, clutching Graverobber's leg, like a dog begging for a bone. Above Graverobber's head, he was holding his gun out of reach, his face set in stone. He looked at Shilo, one eyebrow quirked at her attire-just a nightgown, the same that she'd always worn._

_Amber scrambled to her knees, brushing off her body. "Shilo, please, don't say anythi-"_

_Agitated, Shilo simply waved her hand, "Just go Amber."_

_Amber, glad to be getting off free, quickly lurched away. At the mouth of the alley way, she smiled seductively, as only she could, and blew a kiss at Graverobber, before running away, her head bent._

_Shilo turned to go, before Graverobber spoke. His voice came from right behind her; she hadn't realized how close he was. _

"_So how've you been kid…? You look tense." He muttered in her ear._

_For a moment, Shilo thought that he had moved his hand to the crook of her elbow, before she realized-hands weren't cold, nor were they pointed. She glanced down, and was shocked, as she saw the glow of the little glass vial, already loaded in a gun. _

"_I'll give you a free hit... But you have to keep this little incident between us." He continued._

_Everything always comes with a price… And how bad could it be? Despite her better judgment, Shilo rolled up her sleeve, biting down on her lip. Did she really want this? Of course she was tense, but was this the answer?_

"_It's fun. I promise." Graverobber murmured, turning her to face him, dragging his gun up her arm, in a sick sort of promise, before he brought it to the flesh just above her collar bone. He cocked his gun, and pulled the trigger._

_And then all there was, was relaxing bliss. Happiness, which melted absolutely every bone in Shilo's body. She went slack against him, her head lolling back on his shoulder, and her mouth falling open slightly._

Once she'd recovered, from her first hit of Zydrate, Shilo had been angry-he'd all but tricked her into it. And to repay it, Graverobber had promised to give her an outlet, to release her tension. At first, she thought he'd meant sex, and had showed up to the graveyard that night, prepared to refuse him.

But he'd held out a needle to her, and a hooded cape, instead of taking her to some sleazy corner.

And from then on, Shilo was a Zydrate collector, though only recently had she began to deal it out, right along side Graverobber. There was something about her, that spooked the clients, some walked away muttering, 'Shouldn't trust someone whose eyes you can't see…' though Shilo found it interesting that they still took the glow, willingly. It was a surprise, to her.

Shilo was once again jerked out of her thoughts, as Graverobber turned a sharp corner, crouching down beside a dumpster. Shilo's breath was coming in heavy pants, as she couldn't help but laugh. "Is this…?"

"Yeah, Kid, it is. The Zydrate Anatomy alley way." Graverobber replied, chuckling as he glanced up to see the exit door for the little 'support group' closed, showing people were still in there.

"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial." Shilo quoted, smirking.

"I don't know nothing at all." Graverobber countered, smirking and kicking his legs out, waiting for the session to end. He closed his eyes, and pulled Shilo's hood lower over her face. For a long while, he was quiet, and Shilo could have sworn that he was asleep…. But then he moved, his hand uncovering a thick silver cuff, around his wrist, checking the time. "They'll be coming out in ten minutes…" he shifted towards Shilo, hovering above her slightly. Shilo noticed that in his hand, he held his gun, and his smile was mischievous.

"Want a hit of the glow, Kid?"


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment, all Shilo could do was stare up at him. He couldn't be serious…? They were about to start selling their stock, to the addicts, and he was offering HER some?

"Trying to make a new customer, a new addict out of me?" Shilo murmured, leaning forward and taking his face in one hand. Her fingers splayed up the length of his face, lips hovering against his. She was slightly shocked when she felt the length of the gun, but no point against her body, as Graverobber drew her closer. She was stunned that he was so publicly holding her in his lap, though he was hunched over her, his lips pressed to hers slightly.

She felt his finger tips, slightly chilled, push the hood back, making it fall from her face and her cheeks go rosy. "Trying to make my partner relax… You want some Z, or what Kid?" he murmured, gently taking the gun out from behind her own back, dragging the gun along the bare skin under her collar bone seductively – tempting, because it was just like the first time he'd given her a hit of Zydrate.

Shilo smirked. For a moment, she was about to flat out refuse… "What cost to me?"

"None."

Shilo's brow arched, ever so slightly. "Nothing ever comes free with you."

"Don't look in the mouth of the horse that's gifted to you," Graverobber chuckled, "And I know that isn't right. But deal."

Shilo laughed, and slowly, looked into his eyes. She knew it would make no difference, the man could hide anything from her, and yet she still felt reassured when she saw that the mischievous glint was faded replaced by something slightly serious that lingered there. So, Shilo shook her hair back from over her shoulders, leaving the sensitive skin just above the bone free and open to him.

Slowly, Graverobber pressed a kiss there; glancing over his shoulder to make no one was watching THE Shilo Wallace, taking an injection of Zydrate. He mentally sighed at the bottle, it was Marni's Zydrate. But Shilo didn't really need to know that, especially when the outlet that he had created for her, for the stress, had started to slow down in its stress relief. She'd need something more. And he wasn't sure what she'd need, but most things, he'd probably give to her. Then again, she was so young…

With her eyes fluttered closed, black eyelashes against pale cheeks that weren't pale from makeup, as most of the people wore in this town, but from anxiety. Glancing down at her, he realized that she truly wasn't as old as he was starting to think her of, in his mind. He could remember, the first time they'd met. He had mistaken her for a young, young child, perhaps not even reaching fourteen; she'd been so petite and almost malnourished. The famous life had treated her well, in one way – it made her look more her age, though not quite eighteen yet.

And she most definitely didn't look like the leader of GeneCo, or a young woman whose face was splashed across every magazine, and had been for the past few months. He knew from the outside, that people envied Shilo. But if they saw how it was affecting her, would they truly want her life?

"Well, are you going to drug me up or what? Not too much please…" Shilo murmured, her eyes opening slightly to peer up at him.

Graverobber nodded, leaving his thoughts behind him. He placed the gun, right in the curve of her neck, and pulled the trigger. It was barely a jerk, and the little glass vial didn't seem to lose any Zydrate from it at all.

But he could see it in Shilo.

And it was just what she had needed.

Her eyes slammed open, pupils diluting for a moment as the rush coursed through her veins. For a moment, she didn't look as pale as the corpses that they took that lovely liquid from, a splash of color not limiting itself to just her cheeks, but all over her body. She tossed back her head, letting out the most contented of sighs, and went slack for just a moment. Her lips fell open, though they curved in the slightest of smiles.

Behind him though, Graverobber began to hear the slight shuffling of feet. He pressed a quick kiss to Shilo's lips, before yanking the hood up and over her head. He shrugged out of his trench coat, about to toss it onto her, before deciding that he'd keep the coat on, and just hide Shilo in the shadows.

For some reason, he felt sleazy, dragging her body closer into the shadow of the dumpster. It was almost as if he'd murdered Shilo… But he shook his head grimly. No, he hadn't, he hadn't even hurt her. He was hardly giving her any Zydrate at all. The first time had been a mistake…

_Amber was pawing at his pant leg, trying to get it off of him. _

"_Please, please baby. I'll pay you, with anything. Come and try my new parts… And if you give me a hit, I'll get even more new parts. I'll let you break them in. I'll do whatever you want, please." She begged, breathless. Her eyes were wide with lust, and need. But it wasn't for himself. It was for the gun, and the vial, that he held in his hand. He shifted his eyes to it, and then drew it up over his head. He felt oddly immature, like an elder brother trying to keep his little sister's favorite play toy out of her reach._

"_Amber." The voice was soft, and so sad it had Graverobber almost dropping his gun. It was barely a murmur, hardly even reaching his ears, but it had Amber's eyes going wide with fear, as she scrambled away. She tried to stand up, on unsteady legs, brushing her palms against her dirty clothes._

_Graverobber couldn't help but look at Shilo. She'd always worn that nightgown, he realized, pale creamy white with bell sleeves, a slight design across the chest where her torso was, with black sleeves. The gown hardly fit her, billowing around her fragile frame, and was slightly shorter than he remembered… He felt a slight wave of lust, mentally hitting himself. She was so young, and he had morals after all. _

"_Shilo, please, don't say anythi-"Amber began to beg, her voice quivering and Graverobber knew that she'd be screwed over if Shilo chose to say something. For a moment, he watched, wondering if Amber's half sister would sell her out – he almost wanted her to as well._

_But Shilo just waved her hand, looking weary. Graverobber muttered a quiet swear under his breath, which earned him a look from Amber. And as she paused at the alley way to blow him a kiss, he felt his skin crawl, before looking ahead at Shilo._

_He realized then, that she had seen his doings. Though he wasn't rich, not even close, he still heard the news. Shilo was a big-shot now… And she'd just realized that he was a Zydrate peddler. She could have him executed…  
_

_Hastily, stealth in his every move, he crept up behind her, every intention of knocking her out and leaving her in the alley. She'd chalk her experience up to some dream… But then he saw, her shoulders were too hunched but at the same time rigged._

"_So, how you've been Kid…? You look tense." He whispered his voice thrilling in the way he knew how to make it. His hands hovered over her arms, not touching her. With one hand, not realizing what he was doing, he pressed the tip of the gun to the inside of her elbow. She could use some Zydrate. REALLY use it, more than the addicts he served on the streets._

"_I'll give you a free hit… But you have to keep this little incident between us." And he'd be damned if some mistake of Amber's would have him out of business. _

_For a moment, Shilo's innocence and indecision was almost palpable, in the air that hung around him. He felt panic start to rear it's head._

"_It's fun. I promise." He tried to suede her, even as she was rolling up the black sleeve of her gown. He smirked, slightly stunned though at how obvious the blue lines on her skin were, before coming to his senses. He pressed the gun to the most effective place on the body – right above the collar bone – and pulled the trigger, giving more of the amount than he normally would._

_Suddenly, she fell against him, and he moaned, before setting her on the ground. He patted at her stomach, and the underside of her thighs, checking for any money. A free hit? Yeah, right… But there was nothing._

_And as he stared down at Shilo, he swore. He couldn't do that, just leave her there. He actually had a heart…_

_So he lifted her up, taking the back roads, to the little shack of a place he called home._

A girl was pawing at him, and for a moment, he thought it was Amber; this night was so akin to that night. He almost hit her with his gun, before she let out an annoying little whimper, and shakily held out her money.

Graverobber rolled his eyes, and pressed the gun against her bare midriff, cringing when she squealed with joy.

And suddenly, he truly heard it. The clicking of heels, too dignified for the likes of this alley. Amber appeared around the corner, and for a moment he felt that old flame of desire for her, and her gorgeous face and body. But, he scolded himself, she was fake. He didn't want a fake scalpel slut. In fact, he didn't want anyone. He cast a look over his shoulder, at where Shilo was unconscious, so vulnerable to Zydrate… Sure, she was fun to kiss and collect Zydrate with, but he didn't WANT her… He didn't want anyone; he repeated it over and over to himself.

"Amber, leave…" He started to growl.

Amber smiled, "I can pay." She handed him a large coin purse, velvet in his palm, and a large sum of money in it. He looked at her questioningly, "Consider it retribution… And a plea, to take me back." At this point, she drew her hands up and down his chest, her fingers gliding along his waist line.

Disgust filled him, though normally he was not one to turn down a woman. He took her wrists in his fingers, drawing them away. He pressed the gun to the palm of her hand, pulling the trigger and holding it. Her eyes fluttered closed, but flew back open.

Glancing over his shoulder, he stared as Shilo began to get back up… And her hood wasn't exactly pulled as low as it should be. None of the addicts could realize it was her, but Amber…

As Shilo realized who was staring at her, she quickly drew her hood back down, just as Amber slumped to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so, over two years later, I'm reposting this chapter because I'm in the process of writing another one right now, and it just bugged me – some of my typos in here, so yeah... **

**I'M BAAAAAAAACK **

For a moment, Shilo stared. She was shell–shocked, unable to move and just stare at Amber. How could this have happened? Her heart began to slam itself like a fist against her ribs, was all that had happened to her about to end, was Amber going to rat her out?

Shilo stood, and kept her head bent slightly, at what could have been a humbling angle, her hair falling in her face though she could still see through the thick curtains. She was trying to make it look like she was a seller, who wasn't 'worthy' to be in the presence of Miss Sweet. Graverobber's eyes were on hers, as if no one were there but her. Were the circumstances any different, she would have felt special because of the way Amber was splayed out at his feet looked oddly sexual but he still was focusing on her, the old romantic child that, hopefully every one was able to experience at one point in their lives, crying out and swooning. But it wasn't a gaze of love, nor was it one of lust. It was concern, though at some point that did touch her.

But then her pulse started to slow, as she realized that Amber didn't slide her hand up Graverobber's leg; a usual ploy. The girl was motionless…. And her guards were striding forward, their leather pants making faint squeaking sounds, as they lifted Amber's frame from the dirty alley floor, carrying her away.

With a smile that she hoped would reassure Graverobber, Shilo turned to a man, his head shaved except for a small section of blue that flopped into his eyes, that wrapped his arm pleadingly around her waist and whisper erotic things in her ear in exchange for some Zydrate. It made her seriously want to turn and hit him. Instead, she mutely held out her hand, her eyes straight forward like stone, though she flickered a few unseen glances to the mouth of the alley, waiting for Amber to come back and scream at Shilo for an explanation as to why she was selling.

Only once she felt the satisfying clink of coins in her hand from the addict, did she shift. Shilo's fingers reached into her coat, finding an old injector, syringe style. She grabbed his wrist, pressing it into his skin. She let the boy hiss in pain and confusion, for touching her, before pressing down on the top of the syringe, injecting him. He slithered down at her feet, panting and exuberated by his hit.

And normally, Shilo would have walked over him and felt pity, at his addiction. But instead… Shilo leaned down, wrapping one arm around the boy's waist, and dragging him over to a wall, leaning him against it. There wasn't much dignity in any sort of addiction. Why give him a blow to the ego even more so, by leaving the boy out in the street, for the other addicts to trample over in a stampede to get more Zydrate?

The night went on, and all the addicts started approaching Shilo with more ease after her nice gesture to the one addict who approached her. They found her to be easy, not playing any games, just a silent hand asking for the money then offering the Zydrate.

Graverobber was proud of Shilo. The Zydrate, sadly, had been just what she'd needed. It'd given her a moment of relaxation, time to chill out.

The night proceeded easily, many addicts showing up to purchase. And, when after a while it appeared that no one else was coming, and their stock was a little lower than normal nights, Graverobber and Shilo finally stopped.

They smiled at each other, happy. Shilo handed Graverobber her earnings, no need for them as normal. She did this for something to do, something so that she wouldn't go completely insane at GeneCo, and used it as a place where she didn't have to be Shilo Largo, head of GeneCo. She smiled, and as they took the back streets down to the small, run down building that Graverobber generally stayed in, she drew her hood down, basking in the glow of the moon that peaked out above the buzzing machines that floated in the sky.

Graverobber watched her, as he worked at the door, his fingers working at the lock. Normally, he would hiss and grumble at the lock, for being so hard to do. But tonight, he was too absorbed in how beautifully relaxed Shilo appeared. Finally though, he got the door open, and held it open for Shilo.

It wasn't much… Just off one of the more abandoned alleys, barely standing on it's support beams, an old building from before studier substances were built, still made of steel and iron that were strong, but not nearly as strong as things the hospital were made of. But it was 'home'.

Shilo drew the coat fully off of herself, letting it fall on the floor. She drew her clothes from work back out, shaking the dust off of them, and pulling the skirt and jacket ensemble back on. But she didn't turn to leave, not just yet.

The remnants of a fire burned in a corner, a worn old couch placed by it. Her gait was slow and slightly tired as she walked to the fire, jabbing at the embers with a stick, before adding more wood, the flames licked at it greedily. Instantly, she was warmer, and she sunk onto the couch, curling her knees underneath her. She looked over at Graverobber, smiling, and patting the couch next to her.

For a moment, she looked so small, and innocent, with the fire light dancing against her skin, that Graverobber was reminded of the first time he'd seen her in the cemetery, how she'd gagged at the sight of a dead body… But he crossed over to her, none the less, and was unsurprised when she leaned into him. He put his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before her lips pressed to his own in a demand.

Shilo glanced up at Graverobber as she pulled away with deliberate slowness. She ran the tip of her finger over his lower lip and smirked. "You don't mind that I made myself at home?" she teased.

Graverobber smirked right back at her. "You made a fire kid. Big deal. It's not you moving in." he grabbed the back of her neck and made her kiss him again. They continued like that, pressing closer, until suddenly Shilo leaned out of his grasp, yawning tiredly. She leaned closer to Graverobber, and suddenly…

Graverobber smiled, finding it oddly cute that she was still the Kid he met in the graveyard. She had fallen asleep on him.

She made sure she was gone by the time he woke up.

Quietly, Shilo shut the door behind her, and scurried through the streets, in as much darkness as she could. She tried to hide her face as well, and ignore the crackle and booming voice from the floating screens so high above her head. Those things, while she'd been trapped inside her room, had been one of her only sources of entertainment. But now, from on the ground, she seemed so small and insignificant to them. What if one fell? It would plummet down upon her, and she'd be dead. Dangers, dangers, dangers….

The receptionist, as she entered the office section of the GeneCo building, politely turned her head away. The slightest of smiles lifted Shilo's lips, the old woman's eyes twinkled with mischief right before they shifted away. The woman thought Shilo had spent a night with a man – not a lie, in the least, though if the woman knew… It was a magnificent thing no one knew.

Shilo almost fell flat on her face, as she remembered the alley, waking up dazed, and meeting Amber's eyes for a fraction of a second.

Like the previous night, her heart sped up at the thought of being found out, and she suddenly moved faster towards the steel office that was her own. It was like sneaking out of the house again, a bit of a rush, though sickness clung to it. But last time, the sickness was of fear of her disease. Now… It was fear of everything coming crashing down. She was on the top, she knew that, and though she didn't like it sometimes, it was nice to not have to worry about herself. And she'd be punished by death….

_Buying Zydrate from an unlicensed source is illegal._

The automated voice from the graveyard came back to her, as well of the 'WANTED' posters. A lump lodged in Shilo's throat. That could be her, if Amber told…

The door didn't open fast enough, nor did it shut. Shilo locked it, her back pressed against it, as her eyes darted around her office. No Amber… And her head started to clear of the thick, suffocating fog that stopped her from thinking.

Amber was petty; she could be bought off with Zydrate. Not a street formula, but straight from the GeneCo labs, strong enough to make her feel more alive than she ever had… But if she knew that she could get GeneCo from Shilo, and have Shilo killed at the same time… Would the slightly older woman do it?

Shilo sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, before extracting a clip from a drawer, pinning it up. She changed quickly into an emergency set of clothes, not quite as professional as she normally did. Slim fitting pants, that could have been jeans, though the material wasn't quite as casual with a single thin linked chain dangling from the belt loops, a black tee shirt with a large corset-like belt across her stomach, lace dangling down from the back of it and curling, with black peep-toe heels. Casually elegant, it would do as well as it could.

Shilo slowly sighed, and leaned over to press a button on her phone and send for Amber, when instead one of her half brothers came flouncing in.

He grinned underneath that pale skin, pits of flesh visible where the fake face didn't completely cover. His hair was slicked back from his face, and a little bit of a pony tail dangled at the nape of his neck, hair grown slightly. His eloquent mirror dangled, almost as if he didn't give two shits if it shattered on the ground, from his perfectly manicured finger tips. His suit was as elegant as ever, and he seemed to obviously need something from Shilo. From his finger, a key to her office dangled. All of her half-siblings appeared to have one, though Shilo herself had never issued them.

"Sister!" He greeted, his accent heavily Italian, though no one else's was.

Shilo let her lips lift in a smile, as she rose, curling a fallen lock of hair around one finger. "Pavi?" she asked.

Pavi merely grinned, holding out a hand, and drawing Shilo's to kiss it. "I need a favor of you…"

Shilo resisted the urge to groan. Of course, why else would her half-brother bother to visit her? But instead she placed on a smile, and nodded expectantly.

"I need some help… Cleaning something up." His voice hitched randomly, as if he expected her to know what and stared at Shilo.

For a moment, her stomach turned and twisted with disgust. Had Luigi killed another Gentern? Honestly, though they were a nuisance to her at times, their libidos either too high or too faked, she was repulsed at the thought of one dead, and laying somewhere. But then again, why would _Pavi_ come to her, in search of help for his brother? Becoming head of GeneCo was no longer an arguable topic; however, the brothers and Amber still found things to taunt and bicker at each other about. Shilo? She was too busy working, or out with Graverobber to steady herself.

"Pavi, I don't understand…. Did you take another face? Why would you need my help with that, I mean-"

"I think I have…" Pavi's voice dipped low, as he placed his hands on Shilo's desk and leaned in, his eyes ast down so that she could hardly hear him, "The Stopper…." he hissed out.

Shilo took a while to process this, before her eyes widened. She bit down on her lower lip, to hold her laughter in. The Stopper was a nickname for a sexually transmitted disease that's true medical name Shilo couldn't remember. It shriveled the penis, making it impossible to get it up, and also turned the shaft a sickly yellow… But was completely curable by any medication that could be prescribed by a doctor.

"Pavi…. Why didn't you just go to a doctor for it?" Shilo asked, her voice an octave higher because of how she found this entertaining.

Pavi ducked his head, and Shilo figured he would be blushing if he could. "I don't-a want it to-a get out amongst the-a Genterns…" he hissed.

"What can _I_ do about it, dear brother?"

"Get the medication for-a me?"

"Just go to any of the male doctors on the staff, Pavi. I don't have much time for this, I have a check up in a few hours and then I need to do some charity work, and an interview with NewSkin for Amber."

"Why can't Amber do the interview?" Pavi whined.

"She's in hiding over a 'faulty' surgery…" At the immature begging look in Pavi's eyes, Shilo caved. Her mind was running in a thousand directions - physicals always made her nervous, in case she'd come up with something like Rotti had - and this was something small, but it ticked her head that it was taking so much time. She took a lanyard of keys from the top drawer of her desk, a whole mess of them, most that led nowhere so if anyone were to steal the keys they'd have trouble finding the correct one, and shook out the key that led to the pharmacy of sorts.

Her eyes were stern as she some-what glared at Pavi. "Stay." she commanded, turning and shuffling to the wall behind her desk, that looked like just tinted glass and then outside- a rouse, as any Largo knew, and a few staff members. Shilo placed the key on one of the squares that made up the 'glass' grid, and an audible grinding, almost like an elevator going by, was humming from behind it. Then, the glass slid away.

In it's place was a myriad of file cabinets, all containing medication. She walked in, the glass sliding into place behind her, as she flitted from cabinet to cabinet, before finding a drawer of what she needed - well, what Pavi needed. From it, she drew a small baggy of twenty little blue circular pills, and an instruction packet.

_Take two a day, in the morning and in the evening, for ten days. Condition should decrease with every consumption of medication. DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN THREE IN 24 HOURS._

Knowing her brother would know how to use it, she tucked the note into the baggy, and walked back to the glass wall, pressing her hand against the provided identification pad, as the door slid open. She almost let out an exasperated yelp, as she almost walked on Pavi, bent over, trying to open up the, locked, bottom drawer. She let out a sigh, tapping Pavi on the shoulder. He gave a startled jump, banging his head on the underneath of her desk in his haste to get up. Shilo peeked around him, glad that the drawer was still locked - in it was a collection of vials of Zydrate… Extracted from her father. After he'd died, she hadn't wanted any Zydrate peddler to take it from his body, for his grave was easily accessible, unlike Shilo's mother's. She didn't use it, but having it would be suspicious….

Especially if Amber remembered ANYTHING from the previous night.

As Pavi stumbled for an excuse, Shilo merely shoved the bag against his chest. "Did you really need this, or was it just an excuse to go through my things?" she asked, her tone indifferent. Her bottom drawer was the only locked one - her siblings wanted to know what she was hiding. And she didn't want them to.

"I really did…." Pavi admitted, glancing down into the bag. He awkwardly nodded his head, tucking it into his pocket, before scurrying out of the room.

Shilo watched him leave, before sinking down into her chair and holding her head in her hands, glancing at her schedule. She merely took a breath, and then lifted her head back up, determination seeming to radiate from her. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and knew that NewSkin would be here soon… And then to her physical.

As Shilo laughed at the man's final comment - not that funny - she crossed to the door to shut it behind behind him. She twirled pieces of her hair around one finger, before opening the door again and exiting out into the corridor. There were snack machines out here, and she was hungry.

After downing a small bag of snack food, she stood at her door and shuffled her feet, not wanting what came next, as she unlocked the door to her office. Shilo could have sworn she left it unlocked, but it didn't matter – she kept her keys on her at all times. She almost screamed, as her chair swiveled around, to reveal Graverobber sitting in it, looking smug and like he belonged there, as he put his boots up on the desk.

The question "How did you get here" began to rise to her lips, as she realized that she hadn't passed her secretary on the way back – the woman had probably taken her lunch break. Graverobber's hair was completely pulled back from his face, his raggy coat discarded, and he looked almost like a normal middle class man, not suspicious - it would have been easy for him to walk right in, especially with no guards. Of course, the key that he was twirling around one finger must have helped a bit too.

Shilo smirked though, and crossed over to the desk, leaning her hip down onto it and grabbing his collar and drawing him up to kiss her. His hands reached up to rub her neck as he leaned his forehead onto hers, his eyes darting back and forth as they searched hers. "So Kid," he asked his voice gruff and sleepy, as if he'd just woken up, "Why so tense?"

Shilo smiled, shrugging her shoulders, and for a second she looked seventeen again, innocent and a bit childish. "It's stupid."

"Yeah, and so is this shirt." Graverobber retorted, gesturing to his black button down shirt.

"I just…. It's so meaningless. I don't want this place. I really don't."

Graverobber's hand snuck up to her neck, from where he had rested it on her waist. He made her head fall forward, pushing her lips against his as he nipped her lower lip, and Shilo tilted her head out of reach, a teasing game. Graverobber leaned forward, kissing her again, and Shilo drew back. They continued it, until Shilo's back was pressed against the desk, and Graverobber was laying on top of her. Graverobber could feel her lips tilt into a smile under his as he kissed her again, this time leaving his lips on hers for a moment, as he pushed himself up to gaze down at her.

Her hair was released from everything she usually kept holding it, and her eyes were soft, but not unguarded. Open, but not completely - in both meanings. He realized that she was as guarded about her relationship, whatever the hell kind it was, but she liked him. That much was apparent. She wanted him, but didn't need him - as was the same for himself. And, he realized, that was nice, she wasn't clingy but using at the same time like Amber, and she wasn't aloof like an addict. Hell, it was just what he needed. Fun, and some emotions to prove to him that he wasn't dead inside.

But didn't that mean that he needed her then, for something at least? Would he ever want to go back to being without much emotions - or things like companionship - if he were to lose her? And he knew he would, you can't just stay in one place with someone, your relationship had to move forward…. Or end. But hell, he'd found Shilo without even looking. He assured himself that he could do it again…

He kissed her once more. "Then quit, Shilo."

Shilo raised herself up on her elbows, looking at him incredulously. "I came back here, and it was as if the apocalypse was coming. GeneCo was in ruins with surgeries going unsupervised, Repo Men were given unsterile tools, and there were so many new diseases… That were so simple to treat! Yet people were dying from them on the streets! And…" Shilo cut herself off, turning away and blushing.

"Kid it's okay to say it. And Zydrate addicts were everywhere, and being easily suplied, and overdosing. I could see it too."

"But you probably enjoyed it…"

"I'm not that heartless."

"But you were getting a lot of money…'

"So? The city was a shit hole. There was nothing to spend the money on. You cleaned it up kid. I have to admit, it's sturdier than when Rotti ruled. It is gunna take a lot to destroy this structure." Only the last part was a lie, anything could crumble. But hell, if it was destroying Shilo, she'd eventually destroy the progress she made. At least that's what he believed.

Shilo bit her lower lip, and shook her head. "I couldn't stand it though if something happened…"

"It wouldn't be your fault."

"Still…" Shilo turned her head to the side, catching a view of a clock. Her eyes widened, as she realized she was going to be late. She sat up, Graverobber rolling off her in confusion. "I have a physical!" she hissed, quickly pinning her hair up in a bun, and glancing at Graverobber, biting her lip in debate before she dragged him over to her, and kissed him roughly. "Wait here for me." she whispered, before dashing out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, since this was probably missed if you're familiar with the story – I just redid a bit of Chapter 5, nothing dramatic, just now (a year later, I'm sorry I'm so unreliable! :x ) to some typos that I decided to rewrite. But the big news is, I'm back! **

Shilo locked the door behind her again, chagrined that should any of her siblings come to visit her, they'd find Graverobber in there instead. She paused, her hand on the door and considered going back in, if only to lock him in the medicine room. She couldn't help but smile as she realized how stupid of an idea that was. There was pure zydrate back there – not much, but enough to be a temptation to him. And while he was her friend and she trusted him with most things, she knew that if she looked at it from his perspective, the pure zydrate would be a temptation. It certainly had been to Amber.

Shilo pushed those thoughts away though, as she click-clacked down the hall, and down a few floors. She preferred to take stairs instead of elevators – to her the stairs were more stable, and she was less likely to encounter people there. Her office was the top floor of the sky-scraper like building that was the most flourishing hospital in the city. Each floor had a different use – there were terminally ill patients floor, a pediatrics floor, surgery recovery floor, and a variety of others. Shilo was heading, simply, to the 'Doctor' floor. It was where people just had check ups, nothing big, no need for special treatment. Except, of course, for the children of Rotti Largo.

"Oh, Miss Wallace!" Shilo had demanded that they all still call her that, "The doctor can see you any minute now." said a cheerful secretary, a woman with a round cherub like face. Shilo nodded her thanks, her fingers linking and unlinking together as she strode forward. Her head high and her shoulders back told a false tale of confidence – she was terrified, and so unused to it. It was like going from the warmth of the womb to the steel concrete world – the familiarity of her father's treatments, to some doctor who knew nothing about her.

The wax paper crinkled under Shilo's finger tips, as she stopped linking her fingers together – instead she began to cross her ankles and swing her feet a bit, all signs of nerves. Shilo didn't have to wait for the doctor long; he came scurrying in shortly after.

He was a short man, shorter than Shilo in fact. He had a wrinkly face, but the wrinkles were most prominent around his mouth and eyes, as if from a good life of laughter, smiles, and twinkling eyes. Shilo was taken aback for a moment at the warmth that exuded from his face, and the fact that it was so bluntly... Old. She knew that the doctors got paid a very nice salary, and she would have expected a doctor who was very obviously modified. "I'm Doctor Ozzminth." the man said, his voice kindly.

Shilo's shock must have registered bluntly on her face, for he began to laugh. "Not used to wrinkles, are you child?" he asked, setting aside a clear clip board and opening a drawer. From it, he extracted a stethoscope, and a small bottle labeled 'STERILIZING'.

After a moment, Shilo returned his smile hesitantly. "No, I'm not..." she murmured. She put shame on herself – she had been gawking. The doctor placed his stethoscope over her heart, listening for a moment. "Are you scared, Miss Wallace?" he asked, as he rummaged around the room.

"A bit." Shilo admitted, as she opened her mouth wide for him to peer in.

"Well don't be, Miss Wallace. I knew your father – your real father, Nathan." Dr. Ozzminth said with a wink.

Shilo gaped. "Really? How... How did you know him?" She hadn't missed his use of the word 'real', and it made her heart flutter.

Dr. Ozzminth shrugged. "He was a doctor before he was a repo man you know. We worked together, at a clinic for people going through withdrawals," he shuddered, "Zydrate wasn't the only drug out there. But it killed off the market for the others, more or less. I'm sure it's still out there – just zydrate is the most 'in use'. It's easier to get, easier to sell." He said all this as he moved around the room, her eyes following him, doing various things that she knew were normal. He checked her heart rate, blood pressure, reflexes, all of that. It went surprisingly quick. He was fast and efficient.

Shilo hadn't even flinched at his mention of zydrate. She kept a poker face, smiling and nodding. This wasn't something she'd ever heard about her father doing, and for some reason, the light that was shining on him in her memories grew a little brighter. "When was this?" she asked.

"Oh, years before you. Years before Marni too. Fresh out of college, we thought we could change the world." His smile turned wistful, and his eyes sad. "It changed him. Seeing people day in, day out, wasting away."

They were both silent for a while, Dr. Ozzminth doing his work. He held out a needle, poised above her arm, and lifted one brow. She shrugged and nodded, before letting out a sharp little "Ow!" squeak, as he drew blood. He smiled again, thought it didn't quite reach his eyes, before taking out a circular purple band-aid with a unicorn on it, and a plain skin-tone one. "Which one?" he asked.

Shilo walked out of there, a smile on her face, a unicorn band-aid on her arm, and a lollipop in her hand.

~x~

Shilo looked every bit the young head of a company. Her hair was tied back from her face in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, with a few pieces that draped around her face. She wore only a thin line of eyeliner on her upper lid, and a nice red gloss on lips that surrounded white teeth. Her black button-down shirt was tucked into a pair of pin-stripe pants, and a matching jacket was draped over the back of her chair. Around her neck was a few chains of varying lengths and styles, and she wore a big bangle on her wrist. The silver color of her jewelry would spark a bit of a fashion trend – but not as much as the topic of which she was now discussing, with a middle-aged woman who's face was pulled too tight against her skin.

"It's simple, really. Just a few injections of the correct serum, and it's like you have new skin." Shilo explained, never once glancing at the camera, only at her interviewer. This was for NewSkin.

The woman laughed and nodded. "And how much will this cost?"

Shilo smiled indulgently, as if she were about to reveal a big secret. "How much does beauty cost? But really, the treatments will be less than botox and not as harsh. There's no danger to the patient, and as well as face lifts, we also have an acne line in the works. A few injections, and poof! It genetically modifies the skin so that all the grease and oil and things that cause breakouts are locked out – sort of like water proofing, except the bad stuff can get out, and the good stuff in."

"And have you sampled it yet, Miss Head-Of-GeneCo?" The interviewer laughed as if it was a joke, and Shilo resisted the urge to cringe, although she kept her 'show face' on.

"I actually have not, for I have yet to have a need. However, Amber has tried it, and she has nothing but good things to say about it. Pavi might even try some in the near future, when we can literally genetically make the skin form." Shilo smiled directly at the camera this time.

"So Shi," Shilo hated being called 'Shi', but of course this interviewer wouldn't know that, "You've never had a surgery before in your life?"

"Nope, I never have. And I hope I never will have to." Shilo smiled genially here, her cheeks starting to ache from it all. Thankfully, off stage, a man made a gesture to wrap it up.

"Well, then I guess all this beauty we see here is natural! But I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now folks..." the woman's voice faded out of Shilo's mind, as she tuned out. The second the camera was off, Shilo had gotten up from her chair and quickly picked up her jacket. She said a few murmured thanks, before dashing off the stage.

Out at the curb, her limo awaited her. She slid into the back seat, and simply stared out the window, as they drove back to her office. Her driver never bothered to talk to her. He understood that she didn't always want to talk. They made a small pit stop at Shilo's house – the same one that she had lived in all her life. She had refused to give it up, not when she ran from the city and not when she came back. She could be living it up on the better side of town, in some plush mansion. She turned it all down, and chose to stay here. Of course she had done some slight redecorating, and had moved out of her bedroom and into Nathan's.

Shilo grabbed a change of clothes – a simply black tube dress with a polka-dot mesh top underneath and a pair of black flats with studs – and jogged back to the car. She glanced back at the retreating house, and realized how little time she'd been spending there lately. From working late at the office, to spending as much time as she could with Graverobber... She found herself missing the old home. "This weekend," she murmured to herself, "I'll take a break. A vacation, and just shut myself up inside."

Shilo's shoulders felt lighter as she walked up the steps to the hospital, nodding at the man working the front desk, before heading to the elevator. She may not like them, but she wasn't in the mood for going up twenty-seven flights of stairs to reach her top floor. The weight on her shoulders began to lift even more as she realized that Graverobber would – or at least he should be – still awaiting her in her office. She gave a nod to her secretary as she passed, before extracting her keys from her pocket. She unlocked the door, and pushed it open, locking it behind her. Her big chair had it's back turned to her, but as it slowly turned around, Shilo began to smile.

It faded though, when she saw the look on Graverobber's face. His mouth was tugged down, his brow creased in barely concealed anger. "When did you become a stealing addict?" he asked, holding up a vial of zydrate.

Shilo stared at him, shocked at his accusation. She walked the few steps, looking down behind her desk. Her 'private drawer' with Nathan's zydrate was obviously busted open. Her mouth turned down to match Graverobber's own sour frown, before she strode back to the door and locked it behind her. She even went so far as to put a chair underneath the handle, so her siblings couldn't get in.

"I'm not."

"Bull shit. Where did this come from?"

"Must you know?"

"If you're stealing from me, fuckin' over course!"

"And if I'm not?"

"Bull shit."

Their retort was quick and bitter, angry. Shilo finally strode straight up to the desk, and took the vial out of his hand before slamming her own hands on the desk, careful of the vial.

"It's my father's."


End file.
